Sending You Pictures On The Road
by booknookgurl
Summary: The fate of Colin Creevey was told in the last book but what happened to him before the Battle of Hogwarts? Where was he during HPDH and who did he leave behind? This is his untold story. Colin Creevey/OC ON HOLD... again. (I'm sorry everyone.)
1. Parting Is Such Sweet Sorrow

**A/N: Hello everyone, Ash here. In honor of Harry Potter day I have decided to re-write Sending You Pictures on the Road. So here it is. The revised and edited version of SYPotR. I'm sorry for not writing/editing/ updating… ever. I lost my muse for a while and then when I found it I got REALLY busy with school work. You know, my usual excuses haha. Anyway I'm back now and I'm ready to write! I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Colin Creevey or any character other than Lucy. :(**

_**Chapter One- Parting Is Such Sweet Sorrow**_

_"Sweet, so would I,_

_Yet I should kill thee with much cherishing._

_Good night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow,_

_That I shall say good night till it be morrow"_

_-Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare_

"I can't believe that you have to leave." Lucy O'Neill said quietly to her boyfriend. "I know." Colin Creevey replied, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend's waist. Both teens looked sadly at the bags sitting on the windowsill, not ready to say good-bye. "What am I going to do without you here?" Lucy asked sadly. "You'll be fine." Colin whispered reassuringly. "How do you know that?" Lucy asked, turning around to face the older boy. "You are Lucy O'Neill that's why." Colin said confidently. "You're the girl who tried to convince all of Hufflepuff to join Dumbledore's Army! You're the girl who stood up to a seventh year Slytherin when she was only eleven! You'll be fine, trust me." Colin smiled as he wiped the tears off of Lucy's face.

Lucy nodded, not sure if what Colin said was true or not. Would she really be fine? The Carrows were quickly getting crueler and crueler, torturing students whenever they felt like it. With Snape as headmaster things had changed drastically. In previous years Lucy could spend hours roaming the castle grounds with Colin, now they were lucky just to pass in the hallway. If it weren't for Ginny Weasely and Neville Longbottom Lucy wouldn't even be up in Gryffindor tower to say good-bye to her boyfriend. They had managed to sneak her in earlier that night and Lucy had hid under Colin's bed until the coast was clear.

During her time under the bed Lucy thought of all that had happened during the past month at Hogwarts. With Voldemort in control of both Hogwarts and the Ministry things had changed. The students were forced to march everywhere and were given very little free time. The school library had become a safe haven for many of the students, including Lucy and Colin. They would spend hours there, doing homework and whispering quietly to each other. For a few short hours a day life felt almost normal. A day ago things changed though. Colin appeared in the Hufflepuff common room, scared, angry, and demanding to see Lucy. As soon as she saw the newspaper Colin clutched in his hand she knew what had happened. The Creevey brothers' names had appeared on the muggle born list.

Lucy had run to hug Colin, tears already streaming down her face. "I have to leave." Colin had whispered. "I have to. I have no choice." Lucy nodded, she understood. As much as she hated it she understood why Colin and his brother had to leave Hogwarts. Colin and Dennis Creevey were muggle born and, in the eyes of You-Know-Who, unclean. The Creeveys had to leave; if they stayed they would be killed. Now they were here, in the Gryffindor dorm rooms, waiting for the signal that it was safe for Colin and Dennis to leave.

"Hey." Colin said, pulling Lucy out of her thoughts. "Don't worry about me." Colin looked into her dark brown eyes, trying to comfort her as much as he could. "You have to be brave okay?" Lucy shook her head, trying to pull herself together. "I'm not brave." She said sadly. "I'm not a Gryffindor like you." Colin shook his head, surprised that his girlfriend couldn't see how brave and amazing she was. "Lucy Eleanor O'Neill! You are brave! Just because you're a Hufflepuff doesn't mean that you're not!" Lucy once again shook her head. "I'm not brave, I can't do this Colin." Colin sighed, wishing that Lucy could see herself the way he saw her.

"You are brave, smart, funny, creative and the most amazing Hufflepuff I've ever met and that is why I love you." Colin said, placing his hands on Lucy's shoulders. Suddenly Lucy burst into tears again. In the year and a half that the two had been dating this was the first time that either of them had said 'I love you' and Colin saying that it was more than Lucy could take at the moment. "Of all the times you could say 'I love you' it had to be right before you leave!" She managed before Colin pulled her into a big hug.

Colin sighed, not sure what to say. He loved Lucy, he really did, but he'd always been too afraid to say so. He'd always been scared that she would reject him or that he was mistaking love for something else, as soon as he said the words 'I love you' though he knew that they were true. Colin loved her and needed her to know before he left. He needed to say that he loved her, just in case he never got to see her again. "It's true though." He finally said. "I love you."

Lucy nodded before resting her head on Colin's shoulder, hoping that this wouldn't be the last time she got to talk to him. "I love you too." Lucy said before Colin lifted her head up and kissed her. Soon the two of them were lying on the bed, bodies close together and tongues doing a quick and heated dance. "Will you two be quiet?" Danny McDermott whispered from the bed next to Colin's. "I know that you're leavin' Colin but ya don't need to have sex right now do you?" "Sorry about that mate!" Colin whispered before sitting up and smiling at Lucy.

All of a sudden the door opened and Dennis Creevey walked in. "It's time to go." He whispered to Colin as he closed the door. Colin and Lucy stood up, looking at each other and trying not cry. "Be safe out there okay?" Lucy whispered, looking into Colin's hazel eyes, trying to remember them forever. "I will, don't worry about me." Colin whispered back, pulling her in for one last hug. "Don't forget okay?" Colin whispered in her ear. Lucy nodded, remembering the spell that they had found earlier that month. "Imago Trucido." She said and Colin nodded before pulling away and grabbing his things.

"Hey." Lucy said to Dennis. "Keep him safe okay?" Dennis nodded grimly and said "I'll try my best, and you better stay safe yourself." Lucy nodded and smiled sadly, hoping that the war would end soon. "Hey, don't cry okay? I'll be back before you know it." Colin said, pulling Lucy in and kissing her. CLICK! The sound of a camera shutter broke the kiss and both Colin and Lucy looked over to see Dennis holding Colin's beloved camera, trying to look innocent. "What?" He asked with a smile. Colin and Lucy shared a quick kiss before heading out of the dorm into the hallway.

"You ready?" Neville asked when they greeted him in the common room. The Creeveys just nodded their faces grim. "Okay, Colin, Dennis, you two are coming' with me, Lucy you're going' with Ginny." Lucy nodded, glancing at Colin and seeing the fear in his eyes. "Come back as soon as you can okay?" Lucy whispered. Colin nodded, hoping that he could keep that promise. "I love you." He said as he exited the common room, hoping and praying that he would see Lucy again.

**A/N: I know that Colin and Dennis probably didn't come back to Hogwarts for their 5****th**** and 6****th**** years at Hogwarts but I wanted an interesting way to start this. When I attempted to re-write this I set it at platform 9 ¾ but in the end I settled on what I already had. What do you guys think of it?**


	2. Grief Felt So Like Fear

**A/N: dum dum dad um! Here's part two! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from **_**Harry Potter **_**I only own Lucy and her friend Emma.**

_**Chapter Two- Grief Felt So Like Fear**_

_"No one ever told me that grief felt so like fear."_

-C. S. Lewis

Four months went by before Lucy heard from Colin. She had almost given up by then and tried not to think about Colin, even though memories of him would still creep up on her when she least expected. She focused more and more time on school work and tried her best to stay out of the Carrow siblings' way. Sometimes Lucy tried to come up with reasons why Colin had yet to write or contact her. 'Perhaps he hasn't had time to write or take pictures' or 'maybe his wand got broken, or his owl got hurt.' No matter how many times she tried to come up with excuses though Lucy would always end up with the same conclusion, Colin was dead.

Lucy had tried to contact Colin many times, every Friday she would go up to the owlry and send a letter, the owl always came back letter still tied to its leg though. Before Colin had been forced to leave the two had learned how to magically transfer images to another place, for example a different book or into the frame of another picture. There were many nights where Lucy would stay awake; looking at the book Colin had given her, hoping that a photograph would appear. Nothing ever appeared though and by January Lucy stopped looking. "Write to him, or send a message through Potter watch!" Emma, Lucy's friend, a fellow sixth year Hufflepuff insisted. Lucy always declined and said that Emma should just drop the subject; thinking of Colin just made things worse.

By January no one in Hogwarts, except for Slytherins and teachers, were safe. Everyone from first to seventh year were being tortured, no one could say that they had escaped the whip. Early on the Carrows had discovered that the best way to torture the older students was to make them curse their fellow classmates. The screams of students had become a regular sound in the halls. Many people tried to fight, and stand up for other classmates, these students were taken down to the dungeon and whipped, beaten, and cursed until they were unable to walk or even sit up. Most of the Gryffindors always had bruises or broken bones; they would always stand up for others and put themselves in harm's way. Lucy would often look at them and wish that she had their bravery.

One day in late January Lucy, Emma, Susan Bones, Meg Jones, and Hannah Abbot were sitting in their dorm room listening to Potter-watch when Lucy was contacted by Colin. "Now for the announcements of the week!" Lee said cheerfully. "Peter would like to say to his sister "Lissa" and parents that he is in fact alive and well. Joanne would like to say that she is now offering food delivery to anyone who needs it; just send her an owl under the name 'Joey Anthony'." The girls looked at each other, wondering where the people who were sending these messages were, and if they were still alive to hear their messages be played. "And last but not least." Lee Jordan said. "Colin would like to tell Lulu that she should check her photo album because it's obvious that she hasn't in a very long time. Whatever that means."

As soon as Lee said the message all the girls looked at Lucy. "Well, what are you waiting for?" Emma asked, looking at Lucy impatiently. Slowly Lucy got up and went to her trunk. It was true, she hadn't checked her book for a couple months, and she had hidden it at the bottom of her trunk. Seeing it just reminded her of Colin and the hopelessness she felt when she thought of him. Quietly Lucy opened her trunk and pulled out the book, it felt a lot thicker than before and sure enough when she glanced inside it there were pictures. Lucy smiled, relieved that Colin was alive, and able to contact her. She hoped that he didn't think that she had forgotten him during the months that she had hidden the album away.

"Can I look?" Hannah asked quietly as Lucy sat back down in their circle. "Sure." Lucy almost whispered, still shocked that Colin was alive, that he took the time to contact her and make sure that she knew too. "Well don't just sit there looking at the book! Open it!" Emma said impatiently, she had never been one for waiting. Meg, Hannah, and Susan all laughed as Lucy opened the book and laid it down in the middle of their circle.

Lucy gasped as she saw the first picture; it was of Colin, Dennis, and another person sitting around a small campfire in the middle of the woods. Under the picture were the words 'Camping is such good fun! - sending you our love from god knows where' Lucy smiled, glad that the two brothers looked happy and healthy, of course she had no idea when this had been sent, it could have been months ago. Quickly she turned the page and immediately saw a picture of a large fire, under the picture it said 'I guess camping isn't that fun when snatchers find you…' Lucy quickly turned the page, hoping it would be a nicer one and indeed it was. It was Dennis holding a slightly burnt looking cat. The caption read 'We survived the forest fire of 1998- Merry Christmas' Lucy smiled at the look on Dennis's face. "Where did they get the cat from?" Susan mused. Lucy shrugged and flipped the page.

It took them a while to get through the pictures that had been building up since mid-December but it was obvious that Colin had quickly become scared when Lucy hadn't replied to his messages. There were many pictures where he was standing there with a questioning or fearful look on his face and many notes asking her where she was; those were the messages that nearly killed Lucy. Why hadn't she kept checking the book? What did Colin think happened to her? As the girls got to the last picture in the book Lucy smiled sadly. It was the picture Dennis took right before they had left, the one where Colin and Lucy were kissing, arms wrapped around each other. The caption under it said 'Still waiting for a reply, are you there?'

"You better message him and soon." Hannah said, handing Lucy her camera. Emma grabbed Lucy's camera from Hannah before Lucy could even think about reacting. "Smile!" She said as she pressed the shutter button. "Em!" Lucy said in protest. "Relax! I'm taking a picture so you don't have to worry about it!" Emma said, as she waved her wand over the camera, making the picture appear in her hands. "Here you go." Emma said, holding it out to Lucy, who took the picture and placed it on an empty page in the book. "What do I say?" Lucy asked, looking at her friends nervously. "Just tell him that you're doing fine and that you're sorry you haven't replied." Susan said helpfully.

"How about: Sorry I haven't replied the book was at the bottom of my trunk, I'm alive and well. I miss you?" Emma asked, scribbling something on the page. "Um sure?" Lucy said, trying to find a quill. "What was that spell again?" Emma asked innocently. "Imago Trucido." Lucy said absent mindedly as she found a quill and began searching for an ink pot. "Imago Trucio!" Emma said as Lucy turned around. "Emma!" She exclaimed, watching as the picture disappeared. "What? I was just speeding up the process!" Emma said with a smile. Lucy smiled back, knowing that her friend was probably right.

**A/N: So I understand that Hannah isn't a 6****th**** year, she's a 7****th**** year and that she probably wouldn't have gone back to Hogwarts either but I needed another character and added her in.**

**Also I'm still trying to work out when to update and stuff. (maybe every Monday?) If any of you have ideas just message me or something. Thanks!**


	3. The Worst of All Evils

**A/N: Okay so chapter three is here! Sorry about the really long wait. I know I said I'd have stuff up but finals have been going on as well as personal stuff. I'm going to try to have everything up more quickly from now on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I only own the one spell, Lucy, and her dear friend Emma.**

_**Chapter Three- The Worst of All Evils**_

_"Hope in reality is the worst of all evils because it prolongs the torments of man."_

-Friedrich Nietzsche

"Colin would like to tell Lulu that she should check her photo album because it's obvious that she hasn't in a very long time. Whatever that means." Colin sighed as he heard Lee Jordan say his message. He wasn't sure it he had sent it in time. It had been his last hope of getting a message to Lucy. "Do you think she got the message?" Dennis asked, sitting down next to his older brother in their small tent. "I hope so." Colin said with a sigh. He had heard from many people that The Carrows had been getting crueler and crueler and that students were starting to go missing from Hogwarts. No one was sure if they were on the run or if they had been captured by You-Know-Who. "She's fine, I'm sure of it Colin." Dennis said quietly, hoping that what he said was true.

"What if she isn't though?" Colin voiced his fear. "What if she got hurt, or worse? What if she got killed or-" "Don't worry!" Dennis said, knowing deep inside that Lucy couldn't be dead; she was too much of a fighter to give up. "How am I supposed to not worry?" Colin said standing up. "I left her there to deal with the Carrows alone!" Colin nearly shouted. "Calm down Colin! Calm down!" Dennis said, not sure how to comfort his brother. "How am I supposed to calm down? I haven't heard from her in months Dennis! MONTHS!" Colin said before sitting heavily back down on the bed, trying not to cry.

Dennis looked sadly at his older brother. The war was taking a huge toll on him. He used to be full of energy, brave, and very optimistic. Although he was still brave and energetic he had mellowed a bit and had lost the optimism that Dennis had come to love about his brother. Dennis wondered what their parents would say if they saw the two of them now. Hiding in the middle of nowhere, fighting with each other and losing hope.

The two of them sat in silence for a few minutes, Colin staring at the tent ceiling and Dennis staring at the empty photo book sitting next to Colin. Suddenly an image began to appear on the page, quickly getting clearer and clearer. "Colin!" Dennis exclaimed, not taking his eyes off of the picture. "What?" Colin asked irritatedly. "Look, the photo album." Dennis pointed at the now almost completely developed picture. "Oh my god!" Colin whispered, grabbing the album.

As soon as he saw the picture Colin smiled. It was of Lucy, who had a look of relief, irritation, and surprise on her face. in her hand was a photo album, the one all Colin's pictures had been sent to. She obviously didn't know that the picture was being taken until the shutter snapped. Under the photo, in messy handwriting, was written 'Sorry that Lucy hasn't replied, she threw the album in the bottom of her trunk a few months ago and just fished it out when she heard your message. As you can see she is alive and well and about to kill me for sending this without her permission - Emma'

"So she's alright?" Dennis asked from the side of the room. "Yeah, she's safe." Colin said, smiling a smile that Dennis hadn't seen in a couple months. As soon as Colin smiled Dennis took his picture, hoping that he could capture all the happiness and excitement his brother was feeling. "Dennis." Colin said warningly, he didn't like people touching his beloved camera. "What, it's just one, simple picture!" Dennis said with a laugh, performing the spell that turned the film into a picture.

"You don't look half bad in this!" Dennis said. Colin took the picture from his younger brother. He had to agree, it was a good picture. There he was, gazing at the picture of Lucy, with a huge smile on his face. The picture almost radiated joy and happiness. "So, want to send it to her?" Dennis asked. Colin nodded quickly , noticing that no matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop smiling. Dennis noticed to because he said "stop smiling you look high." Colin laughed, for probably the first time in months. "Imago Trucido" Colin said after placing the picture in the book. He and Dennis watched as it disappeared, feeling more happy and hopeful than they had in months.

**A/N: I'm sorry about how short this chapter ended up being. When I edited it I tried making it longer but for some reason I couldn't make anything work.**


	4. an apologetic author's note

To everyone who has read, reviewed, and alerted this story. I'm sorry for not updating. I keep saying I will and never do. Believe it or not I do have more chapters stored somewhere in my house. I have two problems though 1) I have no idea where these chapters are and 2) I can't bring myself to reach the end. I want to keep this canon. My thought when I first began writing was the untold story of star-crossed lovers but the thought of killing off Colin makes my heart break. (I have no idea how JK Rowling was able to do that to any of her characters.) I may update again but I won't promise you that I will and that, if I do, it will be regularly. I'm sorry you guys. Thanks for reading.

(adding some self plugging here by saying I'm probably starting a new Glee/A Mother's Nightmare/CSI Miami fanfic soon so if you're at all interested the plot is on my profile)


End file.
